The testimony of a dead man
by Lieju
Summary: Thank you, Prosecutor Blackquill, for coming to see me. I'm not telling you this because I wish to plead insanity. Do you believe in ghosts, Prosecutor Blackquill?


I originally wrote this as a request and published on Tumblr, but I decided to put it here too.

* * *

><p>Thank you, Prosecutor Blackquill, for coming to see me. Yes, I understand it sounds insane. But no, I'm not telling you this because I wish to plead insanity.<p>

You're the only person who will hear this, and you can do what you wish with the knowledge.

I guess it's weird for me to decide it should be you to hear this. I mean, we don't even know each other. Not really. Although at the same time we were close-

No, that's not important.

The first time I noticed it was in the mirror.

I glanced at the mirror surface in my apartment, the last look before stepping outside.

When I was stricken by the sudden knowledge that the image in the mirror was not me. So I returned to it, staring into the brown eyes.

Of course the image in the mirror was me, how could it not be?

But as I stared at it, I was more and more certain the man in the mirror was not me.

Ah, you scoff, I'm wasting your time?

With stories of lost identity? No, it's not pity I'm looking for, please, you promised to listen.

I was standing there, in my bathroom, when my hand moved and I realized I was not in control of my own body.

I have been a prisoner for so long, but…

Do you believe in ghosts, Prosecutor Blackquill?

Ah, I'm not talking about your phantom. That was just a name you came up with. You did not believe them a ghost, did you?

I'm talking about the dead coming back, possessing the living.

Bobby Fulbright died, you fished the corpse out of a river. Bobby died over a year ago.

But ghosts don't care about that, do they? When they don't even realize they're dead, and try to return to the life they once had, possessing a living being?

And when they find an empty husk of a person, barely a human, I guess it is easy.

There were times like that, when I realized I was not in control. When I would do things I never normally would. Well, I doubt you would have noticed. It wasn't like you had a point of comparison.

But during those times, it was like I was aware of another person in my head.

A dead, cold soul, pretending to be alive.

I did like you, Prosecutor Blackquill, I didn't at first but-

Nevermind.

But you know how we worked on cases together, even if it wasn't really me. So I like to think I got to know you even if you didn't know me.

And then there was the case in the Nine-Tales Vale.

The girl, Jinxie Tenma, I think it was because of her that I realized what was going on.

She slapped one of those charms on my forehead, declaring me a ghost.

And for a blessed moment I was _free._ The thing left, hid somewhere maybe. But then it was back, cold and unpassionate and in control once more.

And I'm so sorry of the things it did. I tried to stop it, I really did, when it killed Mister Terran, but I couldn't, I'm so sorry.

But you came through in the end.

You and Athena.

Although I like to think I had my part in it.

It was weaker by then, and in turmoil, forced to confront _real _justice.

Oh yes, it talked about justice, but every time it did, I got stronger too.

You can't talk about trusting in justice like that without eventually starting to believe it, if even a little.

So when the truth was revealed, and its mind or soul if it ever had one turned inwards, I was there.

And it had no place to run.

It took my life and tried to live it.

But I guess if you pretend well enough you might make things true you never meant to.

And then we were shot, there in that courtroom.

And when I came to in the hospital, I was alone in my mind.

The Phantom is gone, Prosecutor Blackquill.

You can ask me again and again but I cannot tell you anything about their organization.

I know you don't believe me. It doesn't matter.

But could you do something for me? One favor.

Can you find my face and bring it to me?

They took it off when I was unconscious.

I know it was damaged, and just a mask, but nevertheless…

I would like to have my face back.


End file.
